


Rest of Our Lives

by pandaemonial



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaemonial/pseuds/pandaemonial
Summary: In which Kallus is hopelessly in love after the fight is won on Lothal. Angst and sap galore in a sex motel. Oh, and a little bit of smut to start you off.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Rest of Our Lives

Kallus had no doubt the planet-wide party on Lothal was still raging. After dancing and drinking with the crew and practically every citizen within a square mile (Hera, suspiciously, hadn’t drank a thing, and did even less dancing), he and Zeb slipped away to stumble down the streets of Capital City together. It had been _days_ since they’d been alone. And even in their room on Yavin, total privacy wasn’t a thing they were afforded. So when they stumbled upon one of those seedy joints where walls were soundproof and bedspreads were incinerated after one use, they tripped over themselves to get inside.

Apparently victory over the empire had triggered a boom for the place that night. By some miracle, however, there was one room left. The second the door to the honeymoon suite closed, Kallus and Zeb lunged for each other.

Now, here they were, naked flesh tangled up so tight nothing could pull them apart. Already Zeb had covered Kallus in his scent, painted him with his mouth and claws, leaving fresh welts he’d wear proudly for days. The edges of the universe frayed into beautiful oblivion as Zeb thrust into him, deep and strong and each time with uncanny precision. 

Months ago, when they first started this, it was all Kallus could do not to come as soon as that big purple cock was inside him. He’d gotten better since then. Tonight he wanted to make Zeb scream.

So Kallus rolled them both over until Zeb was on his back and he was sitting astride the Lasat’s hips, that cock still deep inside him. He pressed his hands into Zeb’s chest, dug his fingers into solid pectoral muscles to anchor himself as he rocked back and forth, back and forth.

“ _Fuck_ , Alex,” Zeb gasped. He threw his head back and the muscles in his neck rippled with the strain.

“You’re doing just that, my love,” Kallus said, stroking the grooves of those muscles lovingly. He tugged at Zeb’s thick purple beard until their eyes met. And when they did, Kallus put his hands behind his head and made a show of fucking himself on Zeb’s cock with just the motion of his hips. His bad leg wouldn’t thank him for it tomorrow, but stars, if it wasn’t the most transcendent experience having those yellow eyes staring up at him, hungry, desperate, while that big cock twitched inside his ass.

Kallus felt sweat trickle down his back and the side of his face. That was good. Zeb loved the sight of him sweaty, skin glistening. Couldn’t resist him. Zeb’s hands were all over him, raking down his chest and his thighs, wrapping around to clench at the globes of his ass, claws digging just hard enough not to break skin.

“Alex, you’re… Karabast, you’re beautiful,” Zeb gasped.

And Kallus had never felt more beautiful, or more _seen_. “I’m yours,” he assured Zeb, clenching around his cock to drive his point home. “All yours, always.”

Zeb shuddered, whether at the sensation, the words, or both, it didn’t matter, and threw his head back again. “Oh fuck, I’m…”

“That’s it,” Kallus cooed, panting as he fucked himself in earnest now, milking the orgasm from Zeb’s cock. The Lasat was full on shaking now, muscles taut against the onslaught of rising heat and pressure. A whimpering growl was stuck in his throat, threatening to build into something louder. 

“Go on, Garazeb. Let go.”

Zeb listened. A magnificent scream tore itself from his lungs as his cock erupted inside Kallus. His hips shuddered as stream after stream of hot liquid pumped into Kallus’ ass and out his own cock in turn like the perfect chain reaction, ropes of white painting purple planes of muscle. 

This was Kallus’ favorite part, orgasming together, squeezing and pulling and spasming against each other, hot hot pleasure fusing them into one. Kallus was so much better with Zeb in him. In his body, in his soul. 

Once his vision returned, Kallus looked at Zeb. The Lasat was panting and trembling, and what a sight it was. Kallus knew he’d done exactly what he set out to do. Zeb had fought hard today, harder than anyone, muscles keyed up for hours on end. Now his body would be able to relax.

Hopefully his mind would too.

Kallus collapsed forward, grabbed Zeb’s beautiful face with both hands and kissed him slow, dragging his tongue over thick lips before licking inside his mouth. As he did so, Zeb’s cock slipped out of him, spent, and they both shivered. Kallus could feel Zeb’s generous release still warm inside him, some of it oozing out, tickling the inside of his upper thigh. 

Kallus pulled back, stroked the beard along Zeb’s jaw as yellow eyes opened back up to the world, to him. The Lasat grinned immediately, and brought a shaky hand up to Kallus’ face. “You’re a work of art, y’know,” he huffed, scratching lightly at the hair on Kallus’ cheek. “Y’practically glow when you ride me like that.”

“I can do anything with your cock in me,” Kallus told him proudly, only half joking.

Zeb snorted a laugh and they both rolled over onto their sides, holding each other close. Kallus smeared his hand through the white mess of his release on Zeb’s stomach. Zeb gave a grunt and grabbed Kallus’ wrist, licking the come right from his fingers.

“Filthy,” Kallus teased as Zeb licked his hand clean.

“Only for you.” Zeb kissed him with mouth wide open and Kallus was more than pleased to be fed his own come if it came served on Zeb’s tongue.

When they broke apart they stared at each other, content to just breathe each other’s air. They hadn’t had a calm, private moment since the brief one they’d shared upon getting the imperial dome’s shield up. Zeb had reemerged from his fight with the Noghri and made straight for Kallus. They’d stopped just short of slamming into each other. Kallus had grabbed Zeb’s hand and Zeb had brought their foreheads together.

“You’re okay,” Kallus had choked under his breath, barely keeping it together.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Zeb had told him with the gentlest of smiles, squeezing his hand. Then they’d had to get moving, and the moment was over.

Now Kallus had Zeb all to himself, soft and warm with his undivided attention, and all he could think about was how easily he could’ve lost him. And so he said again, with his hand against Zeb’s face, “You’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Zeb didn’t smile this time. His face was serious, almost sad. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“You have nothing to apologize to me for,” Kallus said. “You did it to save your family.”

“You’re my family too,” Zeb insisted, sending a hot twinge through Kallus’ chest. “You said don’t, and I didn’t listen.”

“Your fight with the empire is so much bigger than me. I can’t tell you how to fight it. I can’t tell you _not_ to fight it. It’s your fight.”

But Zeb just grinned, much to Kallus’ confusion, and drew him closer. “Yeah, but I already won my fight with the empire.”

Kallus frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I won it when I heard your first Fulcrum transmission,” Zeb said, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. “I won it when you stepped onto the _Ghost_. I’m winning it right now. Every second I spend with you like this, I beat the empire.” Zeb nuzzled Kallus’ neck as he said it, breath hot on his skin, and even hotter beneath. Zeb’s words sunk into Kallus like sweet, sweet lava, the heat of them, the _truth_ of them, coursing through his blood. “Overthrowing them is just an added bonus,” the Lasat said with a chuckle.

“You really feel that way?” Kallus asked.

Zeb pulled back and fixed him with a pensive stare. “Before Bahryn I was so angry. Not just at the empire, at _people_. I had no faith in them to do the right thing. No faith that if they were bad, they could get better. But you, the person I was angriest with…you changed that for me. You showed me people can turn it around.”

Kallus nearly forgot how to breathe as Zeb said these words to him, these precious words. To have affected Zeb so, to have brightened his view of this dark, unjust life that took nearly everything from him… There was no greater honor.

“If you can do it,” the Lasat continued, “anyone can. It just takes the right…circumstances.”

They smirked at each other, remembering those circumstances on that barren ice moon. Not so barren with the two of them there, Kallus thought. His breath finally returned to him. “Do you plan to make all bad people in the galaxy fall in love with you?”

A laugh rumbled in Zeb’s throat as his hand found Kallus’ ass. He squeezed, pulled Kallus against him and said in his huskiest voice, “I think that tactic only works on you.”

Kallus shivered at all of it, at being smothered in Zeb’s voice and his scent, being pressed up against hard muscle covered in soft fur, at being loved like this. “It’s been remarkably effective.”

“Tell me you don’t want to lose me,” Zeb said in a rush of breath.

The words caught Kallus off guard, how feverishly they were said. He pulled back to look at Zeb. “You already know that’s true.”

The Lasat lidded his eyes, bashful for once in his life. “I want to hear you say it.”

Kallus tightened his arms around Zeb’s neck, pulled their faces together. For a single moment he allowed himself to imagine the scenario, losing Zeb. He let all his deepest pain and fear bleed through into his voice as he rasped, “I can’t lose you, Garazeb. I can’t live without you. There’s no universe where I could. You’re a part of me now. You’re my heart and my soul.”

Zeb’s breaths came out rattled, his eyes burning bright as stars on Kallus’ face. “Then I promise you this, Alexsandr. I don’t plan on letting this war kill me. I’m not just living for myself anymore, I’m living for you. The next time I’m about to do something stupid, I’ll hear those pretty words you just said and I’ll stop and ask myself…is it worth the risk?”

Kallus found he really couldn’t breathe this time. He couldn’t see either, not through the tears building in his eyes. “I’ll say all the pretty words in the universe if it means keeping you alive, right here with me,” he managed to choke out.

Zeb grinned and rolled on top of him, crushing him, sucking the very air from his lungs as he kissed him. Kallus didn’t mind. He’d give Zeb anything. He’d give him everything if he could. It’s what Zeb deserved for loving him like this, for saving him, making him better. Kallus shuddered to think who he’d be if he hadn’t followed Zeb into that escape pod. No Bahryn, no… _this_. And that thought made him feel colder and emptier than the very thought of losing Zeb. At least… At least he had this now, even if the war took it from him later.

“We’re gonna win, I know it,” Zeb breathed between kisses, like he was reading Kallus’ thoughts through his lips. He pulled back, looked Kallus in the eye again. Zeb’s were the most beautiful liquid gold he’d ever seen. “And when we do, when this is all over, I want to take you somewhere. Somewhere secret, and very, very special. Will you come with me?”

Kallus was swimming in those golden eyes, the blood in his veins buzzing. Was Zeb talking about what he thought he was talking about? There had been two Jedi on that ship when it jumped through the imploded star cluster, but Kallus didn’t think either of them were responsible, even as it was happening, back when he was the old version of himself, before Bahryn. Even then he’d felt…something. Some kind of energy that was distinctly…Lasat. He’d obsessed over it in his limbo between Bahryn and Atollon, and after much furtive digging through imperial archives, had found what he was looking for. What Zeb had been looking for, and the other two Lasat on the _Ghost_. That secret, very, very special world at the end of a prophecy. There could be two Lasat living there. There could be more, survivors of Lasan, or even…natives. Lasat he hadn’t hurt. But that was a naïve fantasy. There weren’t Lasat he hadn’t hurt. He’d hurt them all.

“You want to take _me_ … _there?”_ Kallus asked incredulously.

Zeb looked surprised at first that Kallus knew what he was talking about, then he grinned like he hadn’t been surprised at all. “You helped me find it. You pushed and pushed me to it.”

“But Zeb, I was…trying to hurt you,” Kallus muttered. He wished he could go back and kill that version of himself. That man was a constant jagged stake of guilt twisting in Kallus’ chest, reminding him what evil was, that it was just a decision away. He’d do anything to be able to cut him out of his and Zeb’s memories. But that man was the one who’d fallen in love with Zeb. It was the one good thing he managed to do, and he wouldn’t be here without it.

“You had a part to play,” Zeb said, stroking his cheek ever so gently with the tips of his claws. “And the next time we saw each other was over Geonosis. You were still pushing me, still chasing me. Gods am I glad for that. Now you’re mine, and when we win this war I want to take you there. To Lira San.”

“Lira San,” Kallus repeated. It felt mythic on his tongue, sacred. That he had the privilege to know the name at all, to say it out loud, was so overwhelming no other words would form in his head. Lira San. _Lira San_.

“Will you come?” Zeb asked again, like Kallus might actually say no. No to going there, and no to going there with Zeb, to spend an indeterminate amount of time together without military obligations. To…settle down.

“Yes,” Kallus blurted. That word came perfectly easy to him. “Yes, yes, my love. I’ll go with you to Lira San.”

Zeb heaved a sigh of relief, dropping his head onto Kallus’ shoulder. “Good, that’s good,” he laughed breathlessly.

“Did you really think I’d say no?”

Zeb brought his lips to Kallus’ ear and whispered, “I just wanted to hear you say yes.”

Kallus shoved at Zeb, rolled them over until the Lasat was flat on his back. He hovered over him with as wicked a smile as he could manage. “You know, my tongue is at your disposal.”

Zeb smiled wickedly too. “Yeah, but I want you to give it to me.”

Kallus was more than happy to oblige. They got lost in each other’s mouths again, fast at first, then slow and lazy, because they had all night. Kallus wished this night would last forever, especially when Zeb whispered sweet nothings to him like, “You’ve given me so much, Alex.” 

The sweet nothings flowed easily from his own lips as well. Sweet everythings, really. “I never knew I had so much to give. Not until you, Garazeb.”

“Know what else you gave me today?”

“Hmm?”

“I got to fight side by side with you against the empire. Right there in front of their faces, you and me together in the field for the first time. I wanted them to know that you left because of me, to fight beside me, to be with me. I want them all to know. Is that selfish?”

Kallus beamed at him. Beamed with his whole body. His skin, his muscles were tight with it, hot with it, the pride of being _this_ for Zeb. “Incredibly,” he laughed, the words searing his throat in the most wonderful way. “I wanted them all to know too. I wish I could scream into the galaxy that I choose you, that I love you, the most charming, honorable man I’ve ever met, my beautiful rebel Lasat, and that he loves me too, despite what I was.”

Zeb was smiling so softly, stroking him even softer with claws against his cheek again, because he knew Kallus loved the sharpness of them, the power underneath. No one had ever known Kallus like this, known him enough to love him. He hadn’t even known himself. Hadn’t ever loved himself. He loved who he was with Zeb.

“I love you for the man you are,” Zeb said, his voice the softest yet, so soft Kallus melted into every crevice and hollow of the sculped perfection of Zeb’s body, his face finding the crook in Zeb’s neck, breathing him in.

“Wish I could tell the kriffing empire to hurry up and lose already so we can spend the rest of our lives together on Lira San,” he murmured into Zeb’s fur.

A joyful laugh boomed from Zeb’s throat, which rippled through Kallus’ body, and soon Zeb was shoving him onto his back again, pressing him into the bed with his weight, his heat, his hardness. This is how Kallus wanted to die, smothered in Zeb, his laughter coursing through him. But not for many, many long and happy years.

“We’re working on that. But tonight, what do you say we get our money’s worth out of this room?”

“I’d like nothing better.”


End file.
